


Promise

by Techno_Squeak



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 10 minutes before the stream pog, Angst, Other, Pain, Suffering, Tommy being fucking grateful for once in his life i swear to god, agony even, everyone please stop betraying Technoblade, i speedran this in like an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techno_Squeak/pseuds/Techno_Squeak
Summary: Alternate universe where Tommy didn't choose to go back to Tubbo
Relationships: Clay | Dream &; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade &; Tommyinnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &; TommyInnit
Comments: 12
Kudos: 296





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Speedran this POG

The air was tense, not a single sound to be heard as two former best friend stared at each other, once kind and bright eyes have turned into anger and hatred for one another. 

"I didn't blow this place up, Tubbo! That's literally the last thing I would have done!"

"How can I trust you anymore, Tommy?!"

Almost everyone on the server was silence, looking at the two teenagers fight, harsh breaths and heaving chest. 

Bright blue eyes stared at brunette ones, projecting as much anger as they could in their glare. 

Tubbo pointed at Technoblade, who was silently observing the fight, standing behind Tommy "you're literally siding with a man that executed me and summoned two Withers to further destroy L'Manberg!" 

"Maybe that was the right fucking thing to do!"

The president looked at the blonde with a shock expression, eyes wide and filled with pure disbelief. 

"Tommy...... " Tubbo's voice is soft now, cracking a little "what are you.... What are you talking about?"

The glare in the blonde eyes didn't falter. If anything, it just seem to lit up even more. 

"Technoblade was right" Tommy voice had decreased to a normal tone, though the light in his eyes said otherwise "government corrupts" 

"Tommy!" The president gasped out his best friend name, not believing that it was the same Tommy that Tubbo had grown with. "You were one of the people that built this nation!"

It just wasn't right. 

"L'Manberg died with Wilbur!" The blonde shouted out, the entire atmosphere got more suffocating "his unfinished symphony, forever unfinished! The L'Manberg you have now it's just a shell of what it once was, a reminder of what had happened!"

Tubbo blinked in disbelief. His mind was loud and noisy, making it hard to think. 

This is not the same Tommy that he knew. 

It was not. 

"Technoblade changed you, Tommy. His putting these beliefs in your head and making you fight against us!" 

He will not believe that this is the same Tommy that fought wars with him. 

"He took care of me, Tubbo. He gave me shelter, gave me food, gave me weapons and armour and had protected me when he could have chose to sell me out, which he didn't" 

The blondes glare hardened. 

"You didn't even come visit me" 

It hurts. It hurts a lot as the president tried holding back tears. 

He will not believe that this was the same Tommy that he would share his deepest secrets with. 

"I never got an invite, Tommy"

"I'm not talking about that fucking beach party Tubbo, I'm talking about in general! Not once! Have you even came to visit me!" 

The taller voice soften, but there was still anger behind it, his tone nothing like Tubbo had ever heard before coming from the blonde. 

"I'd hate to admit it, but maybe Dream was right" A chuckle ripped through him, but it was a dry and humourless chuckle, making Tubbo skin crawl. 

"You don't care about me. No one here does. Except Technoblade, and maybe even Dream" 

"Open your eyes, Tommy! Their trying to get into your head!" The president shouted desperately. 

"Well at least they were there for me in my time of need!" 

Silence. That was the answer Tubbo gave Tommy as he looked at the blue eyed boy in a new wave of shock. 

He refused to believe that this was the same Tommy that would curse at him for being clingy when he was actually the clingy one. 

His hand clutched tightly onto the disc before he blinked. 

Oh. He forgot he was holding that. 

"You know what, Tommy?" The president said out loud, eyes burning with anger again "since I'm such a fucking ungrateful friend" The blonde eyes widen a little as Tubbo turned around and shoved the disc to Dream, who took it gratefully. 

"Thank you Tubbo" The masked man said, chuckling a little "you... Are an idiot" 

"Wha-?" 

"You are an idiot, Tubbo. You gave me the disc! That's the only thing that's stopping me from destroying L'Manberg, the only thing why I decided to be your friend and follow your dumb rules"

Before he could even processed what had happened, an axe raised to his neck, barely touching the skin. The president stayed shocked, wide blown eyes looking at his former best friend. 

He refused to believe that this was the same Tommy that would bully him but be protective of him when someone else tried doing the same to him. 

"You gave the disc to Dream" Tommy said after another uncomfortable minutes of silence, voice low as his glare darken, gripping tighter onto Technoblade's axe. 

"You gave away my trust for you" 

A long unsettling silence follow, before a hand was on Tommy shoulder, comforting and firm. It didn't take a genius to know that it was Technoblade. 

The blonde took a deep breath, closing his eyes before opening them and looking at the president. 

"You wanna know something, Tubbo?"

Silence answered him, he took that as a cue to continue. 

"Yesterday, Technoblade offered me to join him, to destroy L'Manberg until it's nothing but ash and smoke"

The president could only stare at Tommy with wide eyes and shaky breath. 

He refuses to believe that this Tommy was the same Tommy that helped built L'Manberg together. 

"And you know what I said, Tubbo?"

Tubbo did not like where this was going. 

"I said yes" 

Shocked gasp filled the silence, and the axe was lowered, much to the president relief, but now wasn't really the time to be so relieved yet. 

"Tommy... "

"Get ready, Mr. president" The blonde ignored his calls, spatting the title out like it was some kind of acid. 

He refused to believe this Tommy was the same Tommy that comforted him when he had nightmares about his execution. 

"Because tomorrow" The glare on those familiar but unfamiliar blue eyes darken. 

"I'm burning L'Manberg to the fucking ground" 

And just like that, Tommy and Technoblade was gone, Dream following soon after as the others stood there in stunned silence. 

Tubbo sunk to his knees, clutching his hair, ignoring the comforting hands on his back. 

He refused to believe that this was the same Tommy that had been with him since the very beginning of their time in this server. 

He refused to believe.

**Author's Note:**

> Bruhhhhh. I can't with Tommy. Like, Technoblade really be giving out his all to protect Tommy and give him gears and trust him and shit and that ungrateful blonde ass mf literally said 
> 
> "No❤. 🌸✨Tubbo✨🌸 "
> 
> All men do is betray Technoblade, eat hot chips, and lie smh.


End file.
